leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Macy
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Macy | jname=モエ | tmname=Moe | slogan=no | image=Macy.png | size=210px | caption=Macy | gender=Female | hometown=Mahogany Town | region=Johto | colors=no | trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=EP267 | epname=Love, Pokémon Style | enva=Kerry Williams| java=Konomi Maeda | }} Macy (Japanese: モエ Moe) is a Pokémon Trainer from Mahogany Town who entered the Silver Conference. History Macy first appeared in Love, Pokémon Style. She is a enthusiast. She developed a crush on when he saved her from injury after her was stolen by , and it only grew when he returned it. She later faced off against in the preliminary rounds of the Silver Conference, where she proved to be skilled at deflecting her type preference's weakness to types. However, she lost to Ash when defeated her and . After the battle, Macy's had evolved into , which Macy thought was a sign of the friendship between her and Ash. Macy also appeared at the beginning of Tie One On!, where she faced Jackson in the second match of the preliminary round. She won the match with the help of her , but due to Ash's draw with Jackson, she was eliminated from competing further. She later made cameo appearances in in The Ties That Bind and Can't Beat the Heat!, where she watched 's against an unknown Trainer, and Ash's battle with from the grandstand, during which she cheered Ash on. Character Macy is a passionate trainer. Her criticism of Pokémon is only mentioned in an argument with Misty. She tends to take control of the situation, issuing the first attack. However, she is also shown to lack spontaneity, hesitating as Ash jumped down a cliff to rescue Pikachu and Macy's Vulpix from Team Rocket. Her confidence and loud personality can be abrasive. Her infatuation with Ash is the focus of most of her dialogue and appearances outside of the Silver League battles. She is shown to be supportive of whomever she considers a friend. When her Slugma was hit with a Water Gun attack from Ash's Totodile, she maintained a determined composure. Macy was also shown to readily use Pokémon substitution in her match against Ash, in order to give her the upper hand in battle. She is fully aware of her team's weakness to Water-types, and uses both speed and her to combat these factors. Evasion techniques such as Slugma's and 's were also used. Her Pokemon's Fire attacks are shown to be incredibly powerful, knocking out Water Pokémon like Jackson's . Her primary concern is her Pokémon's health and well-being, rather than a battle loss. She appeared unfazed by any of her recent losses, including those against Ash as well as her overall loss in Division H during the Silver Conference preliminary rounds. Pokémon This listing is of Macy's known Pokémon in the anime: is often seen at her side, but has not been seen in battle. It appeared when captured it, but in the end, was able to save it. None of Vulpix's moves are known.}} first appeared as a . It was first seen when it was sent out to fight Ash's Totodile, but was soon recalled. It was brought out again to battle Ash's Phanpy. It was beaten by Phanpy's . It was shown to have evolved thanks to the training it got during Macy's match with Ash. It was later used during Macy's battle with Jackson. However, its battle took place off-screen. Magcargo's known moves are , , and .}} was Macy's third and final Pokémon used against Ash. It was first sent out to fight Ash's . Despite its type disadvantage, it took out the Pokémon that Ash had used to counter Electabuzz. After this victory, it was recalled, but was sent back out to fight Ash's . After a long fight, Quilava was knocked out by a . Quilava was later seen during Macy's battle against Jackson, facing his . As Jackson tripped to his cape while trying to give an attack order, Quilava was able to defeat the Tadpole Pokémon, winning the battle for Macy. Quilava's known moves are , , , and .}} was Macy's second Pokémon used against Ash. Macy used it to cover her team's glaring weakness to Pokémon. However, thanks to 's research on Macy's team, Ash had thought ahead and included his Phanpy. However, Electabuzz was quickly recalled and brought back out later on to fight Ash's after Quilava defeated Phanpy. It defeated Totodile, but lost to Ash's Squirtle, despite the type advantage. Electabuzz's known moves are , , , and .}} was only seen to have been defeated by Jackson. Starmie's only known move is .}} Achievements Badges obtained This listing is of the Badges Macy has obtained: * At least eight Badges (prior to A Claim to Flame!) Pokémon League Macy has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Silver Conference - (Tie One On!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=前田このみ Konomi Maeda |en=Kerry Williams |fi=Elise Langenoja |no=Siv Klynderud |pt_br=Letícia Quinto |es_eu=Cristina Yuste |es_la=Ana Lobo |it=Laura Brambilla}} Trivia * Macy is one of the rare occasions a girl became attracted to Ash and even hoped to go on a date with him. Notably, she is the first girl to do so in the main series anime. * The blurb from pokemon.com in Macy's debut episode spells her name as Macey instead of Macy. Names Category:Anime characters Category:Fire-type Trainers de:Macey es:Macey fr:Macey it:Macy zh:小萌